You're So Adorable When You're Mad
by Skiperella
Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?
1. Welcome Home, Brother

Hello im skipy Im glad to be starting this series…I don't know how long im going to continue this but it seems it will be awesome! Please review. (I know these two aren't a popular couple but they're just so darn cute!)

* * *

Discalimer: I do not own any Code geass characters- wish I did though

Warning : Yaoi- Lemons-Scandal-Drama. Don't read if you dont like it ;D and we all know you do!

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince Schneizel as a souviner from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**(Schneizel P.O.V)**

It was just an ordinary day in the palace if it weren't for all the "Happy birthday, your highness!" from all the maids and Nobels, he was getting. Birthdays to him were just another sign of getting older in body but wiser in spirit and he needed that with the black knight's causing mayhem now in his once controlled country.

He walked into a simple meeting room where he found his half-sisters Cornelia and Euphemia having an argument with his younger brother Clovis, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

"Cornelia…" patting his back on Corneila's back, making her shiver which stoped her halfway of yelling at Clovis. In a innocent tone "What could be troubling my beloved sister, this time? Especially on my birth-"Corneila interrupted him "THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU! …good grief" she said sighing. " Im arguing with Clovis here about him lying ,straight to my face! " she said with a bolt of anger still left in her. Schneizel turned towards his brother with a pout on his face.

"What did you lie about now, Clovis?" he said in a very bored tone. His blonde, ego-tactical, younger brother was known for not saying the truth or making up stories. "I'm truly not lying brother! Oydesseus is back from his business trip and he said he had brought magnificent gifts to share with all of us!" he said with a sparkle in his eye. Now, Schneizel looked up to his older brother, but he was never the type to care for a common thing people did of sharing materialistic things of values with others.

"Well if this is so true Clovis, then where is our brother with his so called gifts?" he had said bluntly to ridicule his silly sibling.

Oh, but Clovis was not so silly. Schneizel was.

Clovis gulped in fear as he pointed behind Schneizel towards the doorway, where Odysseus Eu Britannia was standing with his usual carefree gentlemen smile he always had on his face. "Schneizel, no need to punish Clovis for telling of my announcement, alright?" he said to his younger sibling, he felt very stupid for doing such a thing.

"Brother, it has been a while. How was overseas?" he said with a loving fake smile. " Great…I've heard you been busy taking care of this filthy Elevens-" he turned to all of his siblings, " You all have and have been doing a wonderful job as so". Euphy felt uncomfortable calling the Japanese by racist terms created by her own kind. She is in fact a sweet and innocent young lady. Oh! and she had forgotten to say something to her older brother but didn't find it fit to say it when he was resolving the issues with her older sister and brother.

"H-Happy Birthday Schneizel!" She said bluntly but very soft. Only expected from the young heiress.

"Thank you, Euphy" as he smiled happily at his sister. "That reminds me-"Odysseus said , interrupting the admiring moment between his younger's. "I have brought souvenirs for you all~"

As soon as he spoke 3 adorable Chinese geishas came into the room, each with silk boxes in their hands. Handing them to Clovis, Corneila, and Euphemia, they gracefully stepped out of the room.

"Please Enjoy my loved ones~ "as Oydesseus said smiling to his siblings who unwrapped their beautiful boxes.

Euphemia pulled out a beautiful silver rose sealed in resign with a Victorian style silver metal frame around the top and bottom of the plant. She kissed it gently, admiring its gorgeous beauty. "Thank you, Oydesseus" she said bowing and walking out of the room with a smile on her face, excited to decide where to put her new present in her bedroom. Cornelia pulled out a golden dagger with emeralds and sapphires deep inside the heavy object and inscribed on the blade is the words of "The Golden Dragon" as she is called as a nickname from her nobles for her strong bravery and personality.

"Oydesseus, Thank you. This is magnificent" as she bows to her older sibling and begins to walk out of the room while turning her back towards Clovis, knowing that his gift could not even value to her souvenir. Clovis begins to unwrap his box, and finds a golden metal pallet with 30 watercolors of the finest dyes in china freshly made in a detailed design of an artist painting a picture of trees in a forest on the top cover in gold. On the back of the paint pallet is inscribed with "Let these colors, make your art show ever more bright" in cursive.

"Thank you brother" as Clovis squeals like girl and holds up the pallet to his face and nuzzles it. " I shall cherish this as it was my own child" as he said leaving the room to hurry to the garden to get started on his next painting.

Oydesseus turned around to where Schneizel was watching as the last of his younger siblings walked out of the room with a souvenir. "You're properly wondering why you didn't receive your gift?"

Although Schneizel didn't care about silly things as gifts when he could always have whatever he wanted but he was interested in what his brother had to say next. "Yessss" he said turning back to this brother in a very slow fashion while saying his answer sarcastically. Oydesseus said with a smirk "You're gift was quite to large to hold into an box, so It has been placed in your bedroom. Consider it also as birthday present as well". He smirked and wondered what his brother had gifted him "I will, thank you in advance, I shall be taking my leave now" as he said leaving the room gracefully with Oydesseus smirking behind him.

_What could his brother be smirking about? What was this gift that was too large to be put in a box?_ Were the interesting thoughts that went through the middle aged prince's head.

He walked into his enormous bedroom and removed his shoes (which was a habit of his) as his eyes gorged at the scene in front of him.

* * *

Clifffhanger! Hanging from a cliff =D haha! Hope you like the first chapter. Im already getting started on chapter two so please review!


	2. Kanon

Ello! Liked the first chapter ? Sorry I left you hanging with a cliffhanger there! Also I forgot to mention. If you have any suggestions for me during the series please let me know, okay? =D I want to make this story more better with your help too!

Well here's chapter two!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass – If I did It would be a Yaoi. And I don't get paid for writing fan fictions, I do this for fun :P

Warning: Yaoi- Lemons-Scandal-Drama. Don't read if you don't like it ;D and we all know you do!

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince

Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

* * *

Words to know:

Neko- cat/human (usually just with a tail and ears)

Liquid Ecstasy- a street name for a date rape drug

Muslin company – a fancy name for prostitutes in the Victorian days ( I just love the name)

Kami- a nickname Schneizel call's Kanon (it thought it was adorable!) **Ka**non **M**ald**i**ni

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

On his royal king sized bed with red wine comforter set, he saw a beautiful pale neko who looked old enough to be around what his late brother's age would have been If he was alive.( This is set in the beginning of code geass so Schneizel doesn't know that Lelouch and Nunnally are still alive) sitting up straight against the head board with a big red bow around his neck and tail and seemed to be rope restraints around his hands to the headboard. He could of easily mistaken the boy for a girl, because of his girlish face and slim body which showed his ribs from the way he was sitting up, but the boy was completely naked with his legs spread apart showing his erect member. Which he gazed at again not completely sure why he was like that until he gazed over what the amber haired neko was doing. He saw the boy panting deep, uneven breathes, and sweating like mad man.( hey! Schneizel? :D)

He walked over to where the boy was laying and found a note in between the boys' sweet pink lips and pulled it out gently. He read the note which was written in his older brother's hand writing.

_Dear Schneizel,_

_I know you have been busy taking care of mayhem while Ive been gone and I knew I would owe you when I get back. Here is an adorable present for you I picked up on my trip in the Chinese black market. His name is Kanon Maldini, and he is my present for you. Keep him as your pet or whatever you choose. I hope you enjoy yourself~_

_P.S. If the Liquid Ecstasy isn't working or has worn off by the time you got here there are more vials on the nightstand. _

_Sincerely, Oydesseus_

He glanced over his left shoulder to see 1 used needle and 3 other unused needles on his night stand. _Oydesseus , you know me to well, but such a young boy- _His violet eyes watched the boy once more. His ivory skin was coming back to light, and from the looks of it Schneizel's point of view, he could think the boy was asleep, with the way he looked so peaceful.

Schneizel didn't want to bother this adorable moment the neko was having but he was curious now and picked up one of the full needles.

"He's still my gift" he whispered, mostly trying to convince his own self and injected the amber haired neko with the drug. His gorgeous baby blue eyes opened up at once.

Schneizel stepped back a moment seeing the neko struggling and shifting his body like thousands of needles were poking him, with his beautiful sapphire eyes, dazed. The teen started to pant dramatically and uneven, like something was taking over his entire body.

He turned his heart shaped face to the side, messing up his bang and strands of his long amber hair. (I like to pretend that in the big bun on the top of Kanon's head is a lot more hair…so in this story at least his hair goes all the way down to his backend) He began to mumble in a soft tender voice "ngh ...ah".

_Was the teen moaning?_ Schneizel thought to himself, astonished by how the date rape drug had perfectly worked through the boy's entire system in a matter of seconds. He hadn't even touched him yet!

He was now fascinated even more in the beautiful boy on his bed. He leaned in and brushed his fingers over the teen's abdomen.

The boy flinched and deepened his head into his own right shoulder, facing away from Schneizel, and moved his legs closer up towards his torso in a second, shivering. "ahh!' he shrieked at the touch.

The boy did not just fascinate Schneizel anymore…. The blond haired prince needed to be with the boy and see what he would do next….like an addiction he just couldn't turn away from.

Schneizel took off most of his royal clothes he had worn (mostly pride) outside of his own sanctuary and was left in a white collared shirt and white dress pants. He began to climb in the bed on the left of the boy named Kanon.

If he actually did go through this, when the drug casted over the boy, he would be very upset with Schneizel. And to the prince, this usually wouldn't bother him because he had many one night stands with muslin company.

But this Kanon seemed different…..he felt a bit guilty to do anything to this poor , obviously weak , neko teen.

Schneizel leaned over the boy , seeing that his erection was just getting harder from the minute, he turned to the boy who now gazed at him with a surprised face but , he could see the built of tears that were beginning to overflow from the teen.

"Can you understand English?" unsure if the boy would know his first language; he was sold in the Chinese black market, anyway. Although the boy did not look like an eleven or Chinese. Honestly, he looked of a Britannian other than the fact of his ears and tails.

The boy, in all of his conflictions right now with his mind and body, was still in the right mind to nod his head up and down. "I'm not a subordinate, but as a favor-"Schneizel said, close enough to brush a kiss against that delicate neck of the ivory boy sitting in front of him.

"I will take care of the problem that you are having right now…" both males, wondering eyes looked down at Kanon's member. The neko boy blushed, and kissed Schneizel on the lips, hoping to get his answer through him that way.

It was returned.

The blonde male slipped his tongue into the upper lip of the boy and was granted access to enter. Holding onto the older man's shirt, he danced with the violet eyed man's tongue for dominance. Pure Ecstasy started to bliss into the young male and he, clumsy, unbuttoned Schneizel's white shirt, which was becoming damp anyways and to him felt like another layer of skin.

Schneizel began to butterfly kiss him ,from his lips, neck, chest, stomach, and then he began below the amber haired neko's belly button and he gasped in bliss, tensing up when the blonde elder spread his leg, so the objects wouldn't smother him giving Kanon what he wanted.

The male begin to lick the tip of the erection and slowly placing him in all of his mouth. The neko , gripping the white virgin sheets, was moaning at the touch the stranger had on his body that was making him feel this way. Schneizel began to slide his mouth and in out , sucking all of the amber haired boy.

"Ngh! ..ahh…p-prince" he said with a squeal every now and then from the pleasure he was getting below his waistline. Schneizel looked up and took the neko's member out of his mouth. "You don't know my name? The I wont finish you off" he said bluntly with a cold expression , lifting on his elbows to exit. As soon as he turned away from the sad and anxious Kanon "Yes!". Schneizel turned back around "Then scream it to the heavens" he said in a seductive matter as he went back to the pleasuring of the young boy.

With the teen already pre-cumming, and straining his self to hold it in, grabbed onto the sheets, causing wholes, screamed "Schne-Schneizel!" he said while cumming into the mouth of the second prince of Britannia.

* * *

**Kanon's P.O.V**

The light shined bright from the four windows surrounding the giant royal room. _Am I in a penthouse?_ He said while looking around and lifting up to see aches in his wrists . Looking at the he see's rope marks. _What the-_

He tried to remember what was the last thing he remembered before waking up.

-flashback-

He was in an auditorium, well the usual auditorium where most of the sex slaves were sold for a few days or even a lifetime…He remembered being half dazed as always, with a usual ecstasy drug in system to show him off to the buyers.

"Gentlemen, I introduce you to Kanon Maldini, a beautiful ivory pale neko teen!" the "ring master" said. He referred to all of those middle aged men who were just trying to make an easy buck by selling young boys to old men, to do whatever they want as ring masters, for them controlling this horrible freak show. Next thing he knew, the ring master spread his legs to show off his organ to the crowd, as he blushed at all the eyes that were on him. "Do I have any bets?" the ring leader said.

"One thousand dollars" he heard from a 50 year old brit. "One hundred thousand dollars!" another man screamed. "900 hundred thousand!" said another "One Million!" screamed a noble. Silence drew in the room as Kanon looked down, knowing that their wouldn't be any more bets, the royalty dressed fellow was properly going to use him a slave around his mansion. "One Million…Going Once-" the neko sighed in defeat "Going twice!" the ring leader said with enthusiasm. "One Billion Dollars" a male said in the crowd, which stared at the outrageous number. "Sold! To Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia!" as he threw Kanon over into in a body guard on the side of the stage and got the crowd ready for the next precious item waiting to be sold

He was then carried by the bodyguard into a limo which he saw the same man who had won the auction across from where he was dumped onto the soft cushion. He looked at the bright violet eyed prince with distaste. "Hello little boy, you are going to my brother's birthday gift-" he said with a pause as a needle has phrased into the pale teen's arm from the seat he had lied on." So I must need you to behave" he said with a smirk on his face. Kanon knew the smirk to well. In about four seconds he passed out, trying to grab on to conscious as long as he could.

-End Flashback-

The young neko twitched his ears registering the light from the window, identifying that it seemed to just be the beginning of morning. He looked around the room. Huge porcelain marble stone cabinets and a huge dresser which cost a fortune, and looked down to see him snuggled in very high thread count Modal (tree fiber) and silk bedding which matched the color of the theme of the room. He must be in that Prince Britannia's bedroom. He shivered at the upmost of that older man sleeping with such a young boy as him. Then he remember the male who was called Prince Odysseus _"Hello little boy, you are going to my brother's birthday gift"._

Maybe he was in the Prince's brother's room, he was not sure. He moved a bit to see if he was soar and noticed nothing different with his tenderness of his tight hole. "Strange" he whispered to himself. He didn't have sex last night? Then he looked down to his member.

"…..Oral" he said scrunching his nose at the smell of the strong scent of the musk on him from last night.

His shot his face up to see a handsome young man (Schneizel looks young o.o) walking out of a door on the side of the room where steam was coming from (which must be a bathroom) with water still soaked onto his ivory skin, only wearing a towel around his muscular waist.

"Good Morning, Kami" he said in a seductive tone starring at the naked neko boy on his bed with a grin.

* * *

Ahhh! :D I had to stop there because I wanna get ready for chapter 3. It shall be coming out soon ^-^

Review! Review! Review!


	3. Recovery

Chapter three =D here it is! If you haven't already reviewed. Please do so!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass – I own Mr. Takanaka and he's my personal sex slave :D just kidding

Warning: Yaoi- Lemons-Scandal-Drama. Don't read if you don't like it ;D and we all know you do!

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince

Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

**Note to Readers: In this chapter the point of view changes a lot. So try to keep up! sorry **

Words/People to know:

Suzaku – Euphy's personal knight

Mr. Takanaka – ( I made him-he's my bitch ;D) The royal families' trusted doctor

Fetal Position- you know how babies are all cuddled up when inside their mommies: D it's that!

Orange-kun- Jeremiah Gottwald (the imperial's family loyal servant)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

The amber haired boy, who had a frightened expression on his girlish face mumbled "W-Who are you a-and where am I?" in a soft voice. He smiled at the young male and started walking towards the male. "I am Schneizel El Britannia, and I am your master" he said in the tone which he addressees his servants. He sat on the edge of the bed, a foot away from Kanon. This made the young neko nervous and he scooted up to the headboard. "We are in my bedroom, in the royal palace of Britannia" He said looking into the neko's blue eyes.

_He's so cute_

Once the teen found what he was doing he blushed and, hid his face under the covers. "S-stop starring at me! You bast-"he interrupted the neko by lifting up the sheets and planted a kiss on the teen's soft pink lips.

"You're so adorable when you're mad" he chuckled. It was true, you just couldn't take that precious face seriously. The boy looked at him with dazed eyes and gulped. He had just found out what had happen last night from his current state. He did not wish for anything else to happen.

"Let me give you a bath" the prince said. He did not reek of sex but he did not want his maid's to get suspicious. The amber haired boy blush a deeper red "No! I can bathe myself thank y-"he stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"You ass of a highness, open up!" the familiar voice said. _Corneila…_ he grunted, and then a light bulb popped in his head _I'll open up soon…._ "No, thank you" he said in a childish teasing voice.

* * *

**(Kanon's P.O.V)**

_Who on earth would speak to a prince in that manner? They must be a friend or relative of his…but they don't seem to be on good terms from the way the female sounded…maybe it was his wife? …Wait…Why do I even give a damn? He's not- _

He felt warm, strong hands grip on the sides of his torso and lift him up , and then his body was slammed into the headboard. " Ngh!" He said from the second of pain and then felt something go in his anus…_nothing's supposed to go in it's out…then- _"Stop it!" He screamed as he felt the blonde male's finger move inside his entrance. He moved his back upward, and grabbed onto Schneizel's blonde hair, holding onto him with all his might. He felt the finger hit his sweet spot time, after time and also felt a liquid come from the same place where the finger was (blood, he's a virgin) .

"Open up now Schneizel!" he heard the same voice outside the door yell. "We have some new news on the black knights" he heard a softer (obviously female) voice from another person behind the door. "And we had brought you breakfast, so open up or we will!" the angry female's voice screamed. _No they can't see him like __**this.**_ "S-Schn- Schneizel!" he screamed, as he climaxed, with his legs spread apart from the position he was in , sitting up with Schneizel smiling at the neko.

**(Schneizel P.O.V)**

**BOOM! **He heard as he looked behind him to see his sisters , Corneila and Euphemia at where the brokered down door was once hiding their view. Euphy gasped as she saw the scene before her while Corneila only looked with wide eyes. Schneizel smirked at their expressions and got up off the bed, and began walking towards his closet to find simple dress pants. " I'm glad you steeped by, now follow me Corneila into the closet and tell me about this news" he said , as like everything was normal and their wasn't a crying naked cat boy covered in his own substance…._Wait…he's crying ?_ he turned to see with a better view of the little scaly (as in his bones showed - he was kind of sick looking) whimpering teen, with tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, with his ears pointed down and the expression he had on his face looked like he had just been embarrassed the most in his lifetime (and he had).

Corneila, past by without looking another glance at the poor boy on the bed, now beginning a breakdown. She followed Schneizel to his closet and shut the door, while her sister with sad eyes looked at the boy for one second and rushed right over to him.

* * *

**(Euphemia's P.O.V)**

She ran over to the boy, gently holding onto her skirt, not trying to trip over the long gown she was wearing. She sat next to the boy, and the boy began trembling and crying, with him sitting against the headboard with his legs still being apart , showing his member with a recognizable(oooh , Euphy must be really familiar with that! –.-) goo on it. She blushed ,realizing she was starring and looked up at the boy. Even though he was very very small (from not eating…and from the looks of his bones poking out. Even starving) he looked around Suzaku's age. She looked up at his face and saw that he was closing his eyes and blushing, his head turned away from the pink haired princess.

_He looks sort of…beautiful instead of handsome_ she thought. The princess covered him up with the bed sheet that was pushed away from him only by a few inches and said in a low caring whisper " Hi im Euphemia. Lets get you a bath, okay?" she said as she held out her hand wanting the neko to trust her. He looked up at her with hurt eyes from before and held out his dainty hand. She got up from the bed holding the crawling, neko's hand. Well more like_ attempted_ to crawl. _He's so frail…It looks like he doesn't even have the enough strength to walk _the princess thought as they reached the end of the bed. "Can you get down, Kitty?" She said to the neko, not knowing his name and simply calling him the first thing that came in mind. The young boy awnsered her question by plopping off the bed onto the ground. "**Mew!"** screeched the amber haired boy as plopped face down , hearing a crack from somewhere on his body. Euphy gasped. _He broke something! Oh my goodness I need Corneila!_

"Corneila! She screamed in panic.

**(Cornelia's P.O.V)**

She went into the back of the closet with her brother who had already started putting on white suit pants. She snarled in an angry whisper " Schneizel! What the hell is that all in there! Who that cat boy ?" she demanded. Schneizel looked at her and gave a devious smirk as always." No need to be upset sister, he was my gift from Oydesseus, and his name is Kanon" he said in his smart-alec tone of talking. _What the ?...he's Schneizel's gift!...Well I guess I didn't stay in the room after I received my gift to see him….and the boy did had a red bow on his neck like he was a present…but wait!_ " W-What the hell were you doing to him?" she said blushing, but still in angry voice. Schneizel turned towards his younger sister "You know I've been gay for some quite time" . Of course she did! Since 4 years ago when he confessed to his loved ones about this during the Christmas celebration. "OF COURSE I DO!" She screamed , becoming more red than she even noticed. "But he's half your age and he seemed to not like-"she was interrupted by a scream from the bedroom.

"Corneila!"

_Euphy…_

She darted towards the main bedroom leaving Schneizel in the closet

* * *

**( Kanon's P.O.V)**

_Owww Owww Owww_ he kept whimpering to himself feeling the pain from his pelvis. He heard in the background faint voices and footsteps. "Corneila, he tried to crawl off the bed and I think he broke something" he heard from the nice pink-haired girl tying to help him. "Alright, Don't move him, I'm sending Doctor Takanka as we speak" she said with confidence as she texted on her phone to send the doctor a 911. "It hurts!" he said in a pleading in whimper ,rolling on the floor, hugging his waist in pain.

"Doctor Takanaka!" the girl named Euphy screamed. "Come over here quickly!". The doctor stood there in shock, seeing a naked amber haired cat boy looking like he hadn't eaten a meal in weeks. He ran over, waving his hand summoning his assistants who waited outside of the second prince's bedroom waiting for approval. "Miles! Clarisse! Get the stretcher!" He said in a calm voice while touching the neko's pressure points (which looks awfully weird, since he was naked xDD pervy doc!) " His pelvis bone has been shattered in two areas so lets not try to pick him up and break more bones" as he said, the two nurses swiftly picked up the boy and put him on the stretcher. _Ahhhhhhhhhhh! The pain…it's like a bunch of cigarettes burning the inside of my flesh….just stop it!_

He felt being lifted up onto something the cradled him but still brought back the pain from his pelvis. _What's happening? _He started shifting and stuggling but felt hands clamp down on his arms and felt a sharp point enter his vein. _No More Needles!_ He fought back as much as he could but felt his eyes closing and all of his energy was vanishing, until he was completely unconscious.

* * *

**5 hours later…**

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

The blonde haired prince paced back and forth in front of the door labeled "RL Recovery" (RL-means royal: so it could only be used for the imperial family and their higher up nobles). He turned back towards the door when he heard the sound proof door open. "Your Highness, Mr. Maldini is awake; you may see him now" Dr. Takanaka said. Schneizel gave him a devious smirk "I certainly will. Thank you for your help". He began to start walking past the doctor, when his wrist was suddenly grabbed; he looked to see what was causing this. "Prince Schneizel, the predicament I found Mr. Maldini in was very inappropriate and especially after what Princess Euphemia said to me about the Neko's situation" Dr. Takanaka said in a stern voice. _Damn it Euphy.. _"And with his pelvis bone shattered, well now since we fixed it up, I would advise him to do anything physical for a good 3 weeks or he could be at risk….Your highness, I know of your orientation (he had to give him tests that is more high risk for homosexuals)…and I know the predicament this boy was found in. So please don't do anything that could harm you and the kingdom" as he said by loosening his grip on the blonde and walked down the hallway to eat his lunch with his staff.

The second prince turned around and gave his famous devious smile "Of Course Dr. Takanaka, I promise to take_**great**_ care of him". The doctor could only shiver at the emphasis of those words. Schneizel could only smirk walking into the room , knowing he would confuse and mess with the doctor's head for a while. He walked into the white room that was divided by a curtain in the middle of the room. He pushed it back seeing the most adorable view he had ever seemed in his 32 years and 25 hours.

There on the metal framed hospital bed, was a curled up Kanon in a fetal position on top of the bleach sheets only wearing a long white un-buttoned dress shirt (they didn't have pants or boxers that would have a whole in them for his tail) while snoring sweetly (it wasn't an annoying snore it was like a cute little baby snore).

_He looks heavenly innocent…_ it almost made Schneizel feel guilty for humiliating the beautiful creature from earlier.

He sat down right to the neko's head and gently lifted the blue eyed boy's head onto his lap, not wishing to wake up the boy from his slumber. He then heard the second most adorable thing in his lifetime. _Purrrrr. _Okay, now he didn't _almost_ feel guilty. He **was** guilty. And this purring and snuggling up in his lap (which surprisingly didn't make him hard) cat teen was only making it worse. But he gave in and just watched the boy in his lap shift, drool a bit, and even smile in his sleep. He then noticed himself starting to brush the amber bangs off the pale neko's face. He saw the boy's smile light up even more in his sleep at the touch of the second prince's hand. Then, Schneizel didn't even notice the smile that was placed on his own expression from this.

If It was stranger that walked in on them and didn't know of the prince's drugging and sexually arousing the neko against his will…..to that stranger, they might of actually look liked a couple.

Schneizel hadn't even noticed the footsteps from another person coming into the room until the curtain opened that had hidden the master and his slave. "Odysseus"

He said with a snarl in his voice. There, standing right next to the now opened curtain was the 1st prince and another male that Lelouch gave the nickname of "Orange-Kun" when he was about 6. But he couldn't think of the male's name right now. He was to busy despising his brother.

"Awe." _Fak_e "You seem to be enjoying your present most nicely" _Now that was true_. Schneizel looked up from the neko to glare at his elder brother "And what do I owe this visit, brother?" he said with a growl in his voice. "Oh nothing, I just forgot something to do earlier that I should have" he said with a smile on that middle aged face of his. "Jeremiah" he called and the orange skinned male walked over to him and Kanon, pulling out a needle filled with a white liquid from his pocket. The blonde held the teen closer to him. "Tell your servant to stand down" he said in a stern voice, but his face showed a bit of panic.

"Don't be afraid brother" the elder male said by the curtain. The servant named Jeremiah, grabbed the neko's wrist and injected Kanon before Schneizel could do anything about it. The neko started breathing hard "_Euuuh… Euuhhh…..Euuh_" holding his throat with his eyes closed. "What did you do to him!" Schneizel yelled at the retreating servant. " I had forgotten to get rid of the neko's memories…and now since it's taken care of your present is compl-"the heir's explanation was interrupted by a horrid scream from the young boy. Schneizel glared up at his older brother " I didn't mind him with memories of his past! Brother –" he was interrupted by the claking of shoes coming into the room and his brother and aide vanaishing from the room.

" WHAT WAS THAT SCREAM?" "It was the patient!" " hurry to him!" he heard from the yells coming from the hallway coming closer.

_Oh crap_. He was in a sticky situation

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sticky situation….semen….lovers… stick situation HAHAHAHAHA.

Yuppers im immature ^_^ Review Peeps!


	4. Bath Time

I can't get over chapter three's ending….stick situation…ha-ha….x) here's chapter four! And thanks **Ery** for the review. I'm not planning to stop this for a while ;D And I don't mind requests either!

Oh! And thank you SKlover about the review! O-O I had didn't know honestly. I'm changing it to Kamii. (With two "I" ^^ does that make difference?) And he has two "I"'s in his name: D so it works for mehhh! (Again, thank you)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass –I own Mr. Takanaka and Ms. Fennette they both help me publicly and privately! Jk x)

Warning: Yaoi- Lemons-Scandal-Drama. Don't read if you don't like it ;D and we all know you do!

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince

Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

Words to know:

**Mr. Takanaka's Notes**- it's like a miniature diary of things that had happened over the next 3 weeks of Kanon's recovery :)

**Ms. Fennette – **(a character I own) A 53 year old fashion designer that designs only for the royal family [when she was 16 she began designing Emperor Charles]

**Schnezy** –a lame but kinda cute when Kanon say it nickname for the second prince of Britannia

**Bridal style**- you know how in some weddings when the groom picks the bride up by crawling her in his arms.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

"Get away from him!" the doctor screamed at the prince (which was the first time Schneizel had ever been yelled at before by a subordinate….he could have him executed just for those simple words but he knew the doctor was not thinking straightly) Not wishing to be pushed out of the way the prince lifted both of his hands like a criminal caught doing the dirty deed, and got off the bed against the wall, away from the screaming neko._ Kanon…_He thought to himself in misery.

"Your highness, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room" the nurse named Clarisse said in a caring tone. "Of course" Schneizel said, not wishing to cause any more trouble. He was taken outside to the hallway and to him it seemed hours but it was only 6 minutes since he had been escorted out of the room.

"Alright, Just make sure to give him 3 more cc's of morphine and he shall be fine" the doctor said walking out of the room to find the bastard of a prince waiting outside of the door with – a surprise to the doctor- a saddened face. "I can't believe I left the person (oooo he didn't even register him as the royal heir anymore) who had already caused Mr. Maldini's injuries to be left in the room with him!" he growled in a low voice. "I'm sorry doctor, but I-"the doctor interrupted "I don't want any more excuses, I'm sorry but I can't allow you near Mr. Maldini until he's fully recovered." And with this the doctor began walking down the hallway to get his new shipment of supplies. He turned away , remembering he still had a soft spot for the prince that he had even helped give birth to and served him ever since , said the few words that gave the prince hope.

"I'll give you updates on his condition every now and often" the doctor said, smiling when he sensed the sad aura in the hallway disappear immediately. "Take Care".

* * *

_Dr Takanaka's Private Notes_

_Patient: Kanon Maldini_

_Sex: Male_

_Height: 5"4_

_Weight: 94 pounds_

_Age: estimated around 17-18_

_**Week One-Day 4**_

_Kanon's state has gotten better, his fractures are healing well and we've token him off morphine. Whatever entered his system must have settled or emptied out by now. I haven't given Schneizel an update yet, I will as soon as I am done addressing this._

_**Week One- Day 7**_

_Prince Odysseus came by today and dropped off a white dress shirt and covered it with a heated water bottle and places it next to Kanon…it was the most weirdest thing I had ever seen. Kanon just cuddled up to it and hasn't let anyone touch it._

_**Week Two- Day 3**_

_Kanon looks like he is almost fully recovered….but there are two things that I'm concerned about. One: he still hasn't let go of that white shirt, even when crawls over to the restroom. I updated Schneizel and mentioned this to him and he said that he was missing a dress shirt and asked it was white with the royal initials stitched on the right sleeve. Of course he was correct, but I didn't tell him that. Are he and his brother trying to plan something together? Whatever they're doing. It's working. The number two concern is: he hasn't talked or interacted with any of the nurses or himself. He's physically recovering but mentally…..I think he's gotten weaker._

_**Week Three- Day 1**_

_Kanon is fully recovered, at least physically. I gave him another x-ray scan today and it seems his bones are in top shape. Since he was in a weak state when first admitted we've been giving him fluids hopefully to bring up his nutrients and protein. Although he isn't quite as healthy looking, the only thing that sticks out is ribs a bit but that should disappear with a healthy diet. I'm going to have Schneizel come by tonight and take him. Hopefully this won't happen again._

=End of Notes=

* * *

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

The blonde prince walked into the hospital room he hadn't stepped a foot in for over 2 weeks now. He couldn't believe what he saw before him. On the same hospital bed, the adorable little pale teen was fast asleep hugging his white formal dress shirt. What is he doing with that? Wait….hadn't Dr. Takanaka said something about Kanon having a shirt with him….but he couldn't remember what the doctor had said a week ago.

Dr. Takanaka was standing behind the prince, watching over that the prince wouldn't try to harm the little neko once more. (Well at least he thought) He sat on the bed by Kanon. Although he didn't really want to pull away from this cute moment of him holding his shirt while he slept, he tapped on Kanon's arm in attempt to wake him up.

Kanon's eyes flew up instantly. He stared around the room, noticing the difference in smell and sight that he had loved over the few weeks of his new memory. Schneizel. He flew up from under his sheets, wearing still (it's been washed) the white dress shirt given to him that didn't look like it was way too big for him now like it did a couple of weeks ago, which was slumped downward as he began to crawl over to the bed towards Schneizel, which now only covered up only above the belly button and everything else showing as he began to blush. He waved his tail happily and his eyes now slanted in a daze and he began to sniff the second prince. _Oh my goodness…He's so seductive it's taking every once of strength not to take him right now and then some_.

After a few seconds of sniffing the neko boy did two things that were unexpected and surprised both of the older males in the room. First, he had crawled into Schneizel's lap with an erected member. Secondly, (which scared the crap out of Dr. Takanaka) he began to thrust his open erection onto Schneizel's lap, looking directly at him. _What had Oydesseus give him! _Dr. Takanaka, shut his eyes immediately covering his eyes with his hands like a little kid after a little glimpse of the scene that was happening in front of him. The blonde haired prince pushed the neko back towards the pillows aligned next to the headboard and began to rub on his bulge that was now in the air. "I-I-I'm going to g-go in to my private quarters, he's all yours." He ran straight out of the room, leaving a self reminder to burn those sheets…maybe even the bed.

"nghh…nyuu..nyuu" the little neko began moaning and purring with pleasure at the touch of Schneizel on his member. He began to just use his finger to rub the tip of erection gently and then began using his entire hand to fondle it. "Say my name" the blonde prince demanded. He began to lift his hand off the 17 year old groan when he heard it almost as a pleading squeak "Schnezy!" as he released in the prince's hand. _Not the name I had in mind but …it does sound cute when he says it_. He went into the other part of the room, divided by the curtain and found some wet wipes on a counter and went back to the blue-eyed neko and began wiping the sticky substance of his organ and his own hand. _How am I going to get him out?_ He thought as he remembered that the little neko was only wearing a now a bit sticky white dress shirt. He couldn't leave the room unnoticed.

**LIGHT BULB!**

He reached in his pocket for his Droid (I would say blackberry, but the droid seems more fit for a king) and began texting his sister Corneila of his new idea. Once he finished, he looked down to see the tiny neko hugging his shirt once more on the other side of the bed, falling to sleep. The prince leaned back and rubbed the amber haired boy's back. "Go ahead and sleep, you don't have to be awake for what were going to , my sweet" he said in a low whisper to the snoring neko.

"Why the hell did you want me to bring an animal cage, here!" the pink haired young woman said stomping into the room with a medium-sized, blue, plastic pet carrier. Schneizel completely ignored his younger sister's question and began putting the sheets off the hospital bed into the carrier and gently picked up the neko bridal style and placed him gently in the carrier. "That boy…" Corneila whispered to herself, remembering him being with Schneizel about two weeks ago. Then she looked at what he was wearing. "Oh!' she said blushing a bit red from this scene.

"W-Where are we taking him?" she asked as Schneizel began to open the door carrying the carrier in his left hand. "My bedroom, of course" he said with a blunt tone. Where could he take him? They walked down the hallway, getting glances and stares from the nobles and servants every now and then. Princess Cornelia's personal knight: Gilbert G.P. Guilford, seemed to be talking to two subordinates when he spot the two royals and quickly walked over to them. "Royal Highnesses, If you mind me suggesting, I could have a maid take that carrier for you to the location of your wish" he said in his normal tone." No" Gilbert G.P. Guilford snapped back, gripping tighter on the carrier. _I'm not going to trust Kanon to any low life scum! _"Excuse me-"Schneizel said in a low whisper while bumping the black-haired male out of the way to get past him towards his private quarters. He could hear from the vanishing voices "Is Prince Schneizel upset at what I said?" he heard the 27 year old say. "Don't worry about it Guilford, Now what do you need? He could hear from the voice of his sister's, who although sounded demanding, had the hint of worry in her voice.

Schneizel opened the door to his enormous royal suite and set the carrier down to open the metal cage latch and pick up his dear Kamii. He sat him on the bed and walked into the bathroom to begin the bath water. _He smells like musk again… a bath should clean him up…and some new clothes as well_. As he turned on the in carved faucet knob to his hot bath tub, and poured in the strawberry bubble bath syrup, he reached over to his cell phone to call to the most fashionable person in the palace. "Hello…. Euphemia?" he asked in a sweet tone. **"G-Good Morning, Schneizel!"** Euphemia stuttered, surprised that she received a call from her brother early as it was (10:03 am) "Euphy, I was wondering If you and Ms. Fennette could pick out some clothes for Kanon since he doesn't have any that he could use of his features" he said calmly giving another word for the neko's ears and tail. **"O-Of course, Schneizel, I'll be right on it! Right after I finish up breakfast with Corneila…Wow im so excited**!" his stoic sister squeaked through the phone. He was glad he could make his little sister happy with a few chores here and there since Corneila barley let her lift up that pretty finger of hers for any labor or work ethic.

"Make sure to keep this a secret between us though, alright" He said with a playful laugh. "**Hehe. Of course! I'll see you soon Schneizel**" she giggled. "Alright, goodbye" he said hanging up and placing his phone on the bathroom counter. He turned the faucet once more to not cause a huge flood in his bathroom and tried to figure out what else a bath needs. (He had actually never given his own self a wash without a female servant or mistress doing it for him so he's trying to remember what those people did since he can't have a servant come bathe Kanon without his existence and presence being questioned) _hmm what else does he need…oh! A towel_! He went into his golden hinged bath panty and pull out two towels_.…a-and some lotion for afterwards_. He went back to the pantry and found some made from natural oils and plants.

_Okay, I think I have everything I need_ he said to himself satisfied with the idea of the most perfect bath. He walked into his main bedroom and picked up the sleepy neko in his arms. "S-Schnezy?" he squeaked as he rubbed his eyes. "Im giving you a bath love" as he grunted from the struggling amber haired boy fought to be released from the prince's toned arms once they entered the room. _Why is he doing this he should want a bath the way he's smelling….wait.. I had forgotten Oydesseus had erased his memories weeks ago…..maybe he's gone to his instincts?...if that's the case-_ His thoughts were interrupted from a smack on the cheek from the teen in his arms. _He shouldn't like water that much_.

He sat down on a stool and sat up the neko on his lap." You have to behave, okay? The more you struggle the longer it takes" he said in a stern voice like he was a parent ordering his child an rule. Kanon just put on a mad face and began bucking his legs which were spread and kept Schneizel's in between them. " You're so adorable when your mad" he said with a devious smile, but he had to find a solution before the risk of being slapped in the face once more turned into a fact. He looked around him and found the liquid ecstasy that his brother had given him along with the neko 2 weeks ago. _It'll do _as he reached for the needles and held out his Kanon's arm, which was moving all around since the neko wanted t be freed. "STAY STILL" he yelled at the neko, which accepted the demand and barley even blinked. "Now…this might hurt" as he tapped on the neko's vein on his wrist and injected him with the date rape drug once more.

Surprisingly, the neko only flinched at the pain from his wrist. "Okay now, let's take this off" as he began to unbutton the neko's shirt, he had realized that he should properly start teaching Kanon at least a few things over again because of his amnesia that was kind of his fault. "How about you try" he said with a smile to see the surprised neko. He gripped on the neko's hips and picked him up and turned him around s now his back was touching the prince's chest. "Now take your hands like this" as he held the amber-haired boys hands and moved his fingers tog rip on the silver metal buttons. "And now you just pinch and pull them out of the holes. Like this~" as he said while they unloosed the 4th button together. He smiled at the thought of him, the second heir to the Britannia throne, teaching a peasant how to unbutton an shirt; he must be _really_ in love.

But the thing he saw next truly made his day.

He set his chin on the neko's shoulder to watch how he was doing and he saw a joyful, giggling, happy expression on the teen's beautiful face. Schneizel just could stop thinking of wanting to teach him more and even more things if he could see this smile over and over. "All done?" he said with a tone that matched his face. The neko nodded as answer so the prince picked him off him and sat him back in the stool and went over to a basket with rubber bands from his work desk and came back into the bathroom. _I should have Euphemia go get ponytail holders…his hair is pretty long_ (remember in this story-Kanon's hair is all the way down his back) The second prince put the young male's amber hair into a ponytail on the top of his head. "We'll have Euphemia wash your hair as well" as he said lifting the boy in his arms over to the bath tub , and placed him in the bubbly warm water. He watched the neko's expression turn from enjoyment to absolute bliss. The blonde prince found himself blushing as he watched the teen's mood change. He picked up a sponge and natural aloe vera soap and began washing the boy's limbs. _Arms…Feet…neck….chest_ as he went over in his mind what his maids and mistress did to himself when he bathed. Then the blonde had forgotten one things and smiled devious at the thought of why he forgotten about the best time of bathing.

_This shall be fun_

* * *

=D chapter five on it's way! review~


	5. Like A Virgin

Thanks to all my devoted readers- reviews really do help authors so please more, more! =D they're like my drugs!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass –I own Mr. Takanaka and Ms. Fennette they both help me publicly and privately! Jk x)

Warning: FINALLY A LEMON ! It's what you all have been waiting for right? ;D plus Yaoi and a lot of smut .w.

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince

Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

Schneizel leaned down and began washing the neko's erect member with his soapy hand. (Remember-he's drugged) The amber-haired teen squealed and moved his legs inward on reflex, causing the half of the blonde's arm to be stuck in place. "Schnezy"he whimpered looking up at the prince with a puppy dog face (shouldn't it be kitty face :D)

While blushing a dark tint of red. "I have to clean you" he said in a seductive voice, with that famous devious grin of his. The blue-eyed teen squinted his eyes attempting to control himself while spreading his legs a bit for the blonde prince to clean. He pulled up his arms into an almost praying position (his hands were balled up) while he endured it. "Good boy" the purple-eyed male said as he had began moving his hands up and down more faster on the boys erection, while he moaned.

The prince was turned on ever more when the young neko began to thrust with the prince's pumps in the same motion.

"Schnezy!" he squealed as he hugged onto his owner's arm tightly as he released. The prince laughed when he say little bubbles come up from the soapy water." Youre too cute" he said as he kissed the neko on his neck and went to go grab the yellow duck-printed towel and picked up the neko and, wrapped him in the towel as they walked into his main bedroom. He laid the neko on the bed as he heard a knock from the door.

He walked over to the door and asked? "Who's there?" confirming it was his sister. "Only Euphy!" she squealed in her usual high pitched voice. He opened the door to his younger sister, standing next to two huge boxes." That's a lot of clothes, Euphy" he said with a confused tone. _All of those clothes could last 50 outfits! "_Oh no, I found this package outside your door, it has a note on the top of the box as well-" she was interrupted by a big **thump **coming from inside the room. On the floor was a dripping Kanon only covered by a yellow towel that was over his head laying on the ground.

"Eu-phy" he said with a smile. "Awwww. Kanon!" she squealed as she ran over to the young male drying him off with the towel as the blonde prince picked up the note off one of the brown boxes.

_Dear Schneizel,_

_I caught up with Euphemia, leaving out, and found out that you had her go shopping for your slave. If you needed clothes, all you had to do was ask me!_

_With Love, Oydesseus_

_Damn it_ .Him calling Kanon "slave" was just disgusting, even though it was true.

He pulled the boxes into the room and opened the ones with Euphemia's signature on the box. Inside were stylish, modern, male tops, pants, boxers, socks and shoes. _Extraordinary, Typical of Euphemia. _He looked over to the box that had once had his elder brother's note on it and opened it up.

_Shit_

Inside were your typical sexy costume clothes and lingerie. School girl, maid, nurse outfits that looked they barley covered anything. And plenty of thongs of different sizes, garters-even a wedding dress with heels! One thing immediate cached his eye as was at the bottom of the box. He held up the pure cut diamond studded, black collar, with a metal tag hanging from it with the word "~Kanon~" inscribed on it, in his palm. It must of cost a good 3 million dollars. He looked on the back of the collar to find his name inscribed on the inside of it.

He looked back at his now dry, neko, on the bed, now dressed in black dress pants and light pink long sleeve shirt and socks. "Isn't he adorable? Oh and here" as she threw a pack of pony tails to the prince. "You need to take good care of his hair as she continued brushing the long amber strands. "Alright" he said as he walked over to the two and stopped both Euphemia and Kanon when pulled out the collar and snapped it onto the neko's frail neck. "You're mine, always know that" he sat down on the bed next to them.

"W-What are you going to do about the maids and servants?" she said out of curiosity. He had already thought of this last night. "I think I should cross-dress Kanon, and present him to the kingdom as my fiancé" he said looking at the pale neko. "hmm…it could work! But I bought all guy clothes! Shoot! Do I have to go back out shopping again?" she said with a pleading tone. "Sorry, Euphemia. Kanon can use these to lounge in but he cant be seen wearing these clothes. Here I'll give you my credit card" as he pulled out his visa card and gave it to his not-so-eager Euphy. "Much obliged" he smiled gleefully at the pouting princess.

* * *

It was 2:30 pm, and after the bath with Kanon, Schneizel had to go to different meetings about the black knights attacks and such. Although his sister, Corneila , was incharge of most of the military business. He was usually the person who had to sign away everything making it legal. He was waiting anxiously for his sister Euphemia to come back from shopping for Kanon so he could get him introduced as quickly as possible.

When it was 3 pm , he ran back to his room to see the neko lying in the bed asleep (adorable) and a stack of woman's dresses, panties, and high heels over on his work desk, with a credit card lying on top of them all. _Euphy, I owe you one. _He smiled to himself , looking over the filly dresses and cute skirts and bows. Euphy went a bit over board, but to him it didn't matter, Kanon would look adorable in a huge black puff jacket. He was glad though that the dresses were very small in waste and weren't very big to compliment the neko's slim figure and pixy face.

He had been so caught up with sorting out the clothes while hanging them in the closet; he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the mere amber-haired boy on the ground buttoning up one of the new dress blue shirt's buttons up, not even wearing his own.

"Okay, you don't have to unbutton every shirt you see" he giggled a bit at the teen. He stood there staring at the young male, just thinking. Three weeks ago, he was just a hard, cold maniupulator that's only outlet was his sisters, and that was stressed out of his mind at the black knights cause contervorsy in his kingdom, but still provided a challenge. And here he was, three weeks later, giggling at a memory-less cat boy unbuttoning shirts in his closet. He's really gone soft.

_But he just…reminds me of Lelouch a lot_…as he began to replay the memories he had with his brother before his death (remember, the beginning of the season- lelouch and Nunnally are dead to them) He bent down towards the neko, starring at his warm childish smile as he played with the plastic buttons on the satin shirt. "I should really make you mine in every way" he said seductively toward the male who had to much fun unbuttoning his new obsession.

"E-Euphy taught me how to dress and un-dress today!" he said after getting bored playing with the piece of silkworm's handwork. "Oh did, she?" he said with his charming smirk. _Oh Euphy...I owe you two things now. _"Why don't you show me?" he said pulling out the box that his elder brother had left at his front door earlier today. "'Kay" he said with a smirk, excited to show his Schnezy his new skill. Okay, his kind of felt a bit bad to manipulate his love to do something so selfish but it was such a perfect opportunity and a challenge all in one.

He walked back in the main bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed. What would the neko pick since the second prince only left him with the whole box? A maid's outfit with a feather duster, cowgirl suit with a rope, maybe a school girl's outfit with a skirt that didn't cover anything? All of these thoughts led the prince to an early erection. It was just leaving the young boy to be in control of Schneizel's mind just for a short time, and it wasn't something most people could do.

He heard a crack open coming down from his small hallway towards his closet and personal bathroom. _He's ready _he thought as the flashes of images from his previous thoughts flashed in front of him.

* * *

The young neko male walked in the room wearing his amber straight hair fully down but only with a braid on the side of his bang, on his beautiful face looked like a deeper shade on his lips, and his eyelashes seemed a bit longer, which hid the tiny bit of pink eye shadow behind them. _Did Euphy teach him how to do make-up? Well I guess he needed to learn that…pretending to be a girl in all. _

The prince's eyes lingered down to see the sleeveless, white lace Lolita dress, with lacing at the fringe of the bottom part of the dress. It looked magnificent on his petite figure. The dress also was connected to white stockings wrapped around his slim, long legs.

If anything could help the prince with settling down his boner from the was in his mind a few minutes ago, this certainly was more like poison.

"Stand up and walk over to me" he said a bit demanding. Ever since he's had Kanon, he's only been crawling; maybe he had forgotten the fundamental of walking or reverted towards his feline anatomy.

The neko began to hold onto the wall curving in towards the hallway from the main bedroom for support, and lifted himself up onto his feet with his legs shaking, pointing inwardly. _He's bow-legged? Oh this is just too adorable now _the prince thought to himself over this childish moment the 17 year old was having.

The neko had a very a serious expression on his pixy face as he began to let go of the wall to make out his first step with his right foot. He dragged the other behind with a smile forming on his face. He began to take another step but moved his foot to inward and toppled over onto the carpet. He looked up at the prince, embarrassed, with his lips parted like he was a bit to squeal like he always did.

"Don't let that bother you Kanon, it's easy to fall, but getting up that's the hard part. Now get up and continue." He said with a killer smirk. He felt like a grandfather teaching his beautiful baby granddaughter how to walk for this first time.

The cerulean eyed boy grabbed onto ne of the dressers and pulled himself up to stand. He began to take his steps with ease and grace, holding out his arms to balance, like an airplane. He began to speed up his pace and was nearly 3 feet away from the blonde prince, who's smile was growing even more at the sight. "Schnezy!" he squealed with a cheerful giggle as he took anther step but fell onto the royal prince's lap. He giggled as his eyes slanted from his huge goofy smile spread across his pale face.

The prince smirked and held up his palm to cup the pale teen's chin. He leaned down ,with his blonde strands slumping over his face, and kissed the teen on his lips. It was an innocent kiss at first but the prince wanted more. He slipped his tongue past the neko's bottom lip without asking and there tongues kept fighting for dominance over the other one. The smaller male moved his fingers through the second prince's hair and held onto his blonde streaks. They parted each other for the necessity of air, never leaving each other's gaze. The young male' face became faint and was turning red all over. _I cant wait any longer. _

He lifted the boy under his arms and threw him over towards the headboard but his head landed on the pillow. He crawled on top of the neko, enjoying the view of the vulnerable boy. "Undress me" the blonde male ordered , as he began to tease the petite teen by kissing and biting on his neck. The neko followed his order and began to un button his shirt as he moaned. The blonde moves his arms out to discard of the shirt that was sticking to him like second skin, now showing off his muscular frame.

The prince began pulling down the white lace dress, but it became stuck over Kanon's waist. He didn't understand why it didn't slip off so he fondled Kanon's backend trying to find where it was caught. "Mew!" he squealed as he began to grip the sheets from the prince's touch. "You've grounded an ass since the last time" as he grouped remembering the boy as flat as a board two weeks ago.

"Okay I hate to ruin the dress but it's become a pest" he said as he began to rip the dress at the cleavage and down the middle into it was split in half. "But don't worry; I'll buy you another one" the older male said as he moved the dress off the bed and glued his eyes over the boy's frame. "Euphemia didn't teach you how to put on underwear...Well that's at least less trouble for me-" as he said , leaning in like lightning into the neko's crotch. "Nyuu!" the amber-haired boy squealed, closing his legs over Schneizel's head from the sudden warmth around his organ. The blonde male struggled lifting his head up "You almost smothered me" he said in a dark voice. Kanon grinned a bit blushing.

_He thinks that was funny? Oh I'll give him something to laugh about. _"I was going to be easy on you…since you're a virgin and all (which he noticed when he fingered the neko 2 weeks earlier) but you've changed my mind" he said while unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants. He leaned down towards the neko's neck and whispered "The pain will pass" as he gripped onto the neko's hips and rammed his meat inside of his virgin hole. "AHHHHH!" the neko screamed at the top of his lungs, but was interrupted when he was striked on the face. The prince lifted up , glaring at the crying boy below him " Shut up. If someone comes around, were both in-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door that startled both men.

"Is everything alright in there?" which he immediately recognized the voice as Jeremiah Gottwald. He looked down at the neko that was panicking, looking on his left, not wishing to even look at the prince who had just slapped him a moment ago.

_You're too good to look at me, aye? _He spread the males leg's open even more and began ramming into him even harder. "AHH-"his scream was muffled a piece of his own dress he was wearing a moment ago. "No everything is fine Jeremiah" he muffled speeding up with his increase in ecstasy. " Oh , okay well I came by down here to tell you that Corneila wanted to know if you would be so honored to have your fiancé accompany her and Guilford to brunch tomorrow at noon, since your presenting your fiancé to the entire kingdom before hand" he smirked to himself "She must be a porcelain glass doll to have acquired your interest into marrying her" the tanned Britannia thinking over all the past girlfriends and mistresses the prince has had over in a small amount of time that he's known him.

The blonde haired male looked down at his soon to bride. His face marked with a black mark over his cheek, hickeys and bite marks all over his neck and chest, deep bruising marks over on his hips and god only knows how many stitches he's going to need for the tearing in his – "Sir? Are you busy" he heard a concerned tone from behind the door. _Damn it just leave already. _

"Yes we would love to come to the brunch, now may you please, I'm a bit busy at the moment Orange-kun" he sneered at using the nickname lelouch used to call the tanned male. The prince tightened up as he could feel the neko about to climax. The pale teen released onto his stomach, while the prince released his seed inside the teen's anal.

"Alright sire, have a good night, your highness" as the servant began to depart. Schneizel had collapsed onto the male, listening as the servant began to walk away from his bedroom door. He raised himself up, pulling out his organ out of the petite form. Noticing that the sticky liquid coming out of the neko's form was a bit redish. He looked up at the younger male.

He was crying and whimpering, practically going red all over. "It h-hurts" his mumbled as he gripped the sheets around him. The blonde prince looked over to his hands to see the neko's knuckles practically white as the pillow his head was placed on.

_I think I had gotten too carried away. _He sat up, sweaty and tierd from their recent activity, and pulled Kanon up on the side of his ribs so he could sit up. "Come in let's see-" the prince began, but was interrupted not only by the loud whimpers from the younger male, but the blood that was gushing out of the male's backend.

The prince eyes widened. He didn't think he had hurt Kanon that much. "AHHHHHHHHH!" the younger male kept screaming over and over, gripping onto Schnitzel's back.

Now, Schneizel was panicking out of his mind but he did have some sense in him still. A screaming neko plus in the royal palace where everyone was asleep. This was not good.

He heard large pounds coming from his door "Is everything alright?" which he heard from Dr. Takanaka and also he heard chatter maybe from one of his nurses or the royal servants.

One more scream from Kanon, and then the blonde quickly turned his head as the door was broken down. He looked back at the Doctor and nurses who were just frozen there at the view.

Kanon just kept screaming in his arms, crying his eyes out from the pain. The blonde looked down to see more blood had appeared there and he stared back at the doctor.

"**HELP HIM!" he screamed **

**

* * *

**

_Clif hanger- hanging from a cliff! I kinda felt bad for kanon there o.e that's gotta hurt._

_Plus tommrow Scneizel's suppose to introduce Kanon to the kingdom…..wont that be hard if kanon has to walk around with stiches? X]_

_Youll see what happens- IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! =D_

_[btw I think this is my longest chapter o.o]_


	6. Gossip on the Battle Feild

Chapter Six ! =D

I know I don't have many reviews but to all my readers please post a review, it makes me wanna right more .-. so please I beg! And thanks again Ery! =D your reviews keep me going !

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass characters–I own this plot and Mr. Takanaka, Nurse Clarisse, Maria, Tin-na-lai, Christinia, Nurse Charlene, –no questions asked ;]

Warning: Yaoi- Lemons-Scandal-Drama. Don't read if you don't like it ;D and we all know you do!

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince

Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

Words to Know:

**P.O.V**- If you haven't gotten it by now. P.O.V means point of view. So if its Schneizel's p.o.v were looking threw his eyes, hearing through his ears. But sometimes it depends n what kinda of first person it is.

**The Green-Haired Nurse named Charlene that smile-** no it's not C.C.! Charlene is actually Clarisse's step sister that I've made but no one can tell the difference because they're different in eye color and hair color. But I shall explain her later!

**The Maids of Round**- (I made them up also) this group is composed of the palace's super maids, who are in charge of all the servants and daily business that happens in the palace, they are the only servants that actually live in the palace.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**( Dr. Takanaka P.O.V)**

**3 minutes ago**

The middle-aged doctor was laughing with his drunken fellow co workers and staff as they were celebrating one of his pal's and assistant nurse, Clarisse, 28th birthday. They were all cracking up from a earlier remark made by one of Euphemia's bathing maids.

Then a freaked out Jerrimah Gottwald ran down the hallway and into the room. Everyone froze in their place; he looked like he just saw 20 people killed all at once. I heard painful screams come from Prince Schneizel's private quarters!" he yelled, out of breathe. Two of his own nurses rushed over to gottwald while him, Clarisse, and 2 other female nurses rushed past the tired tanned Britannian and ran down the hallway towards the prince's chambers.

Once they were about 20 feet away from the room he heard loud, dreadful screams coming towards the direction they were headed.

_Schneizel defensibly wouldn't scream like that, even if he was being tortured….Oh No!_ The flash of the memory of a pale ivory skinned neko blushing, being aroused by the heir himself, brought him to who could of only caused that scream.

"Is everything alright" he yelled, knowing the obvious that nothing was alright. They finally reached the prince's quarters and the doctor spread his arms out, signaling everyone to back up. He karate kicked the door down off its hinges, _Wow I still got it in me _he thought as he was distracted at the strength he still had left in his old body, his self admiration was interrupted when he heard the nurses behind him gasp at the scene they saw before them and he followed their eyes towards it as well.

In the ruby colored room, with the huge circular giant sized bed was a half nude prince (his waist and below were under the white sheets) but that wasn't the thing that almost made the Doctor collapse right there and then.

It was what he had his arms around, sitting in his lap on his knees.

A crying, completely naked, neko amber haired boy, with a whole lot of bruises on his face, neck, hips..and then that's when he saw it.

The completely died sheets of crimson red, tracing up the sheets where the boy sat on the prince's lap. He looked like he was clawing at the blonde's back, which some scratches began to bleed, but at the condition the amber haired boy was in, he might as well been doped on morphine.

The blonde haired heir turned around to where the doctor and his nurses were standing in shock at the scene and this is what shocked the most out of the doctor.

In all his life time, no maybe even before his time, he never believed in his life who would see a Britannia pure blood on the verge of tears.

"**HELP HIM!" he screamed**

* * *

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

**Present time**

He winced at the pain the neko was causing on his back._ Are they Deaf too? Help him! _The doctor rushed over first, and a step behind him was his nurses.

He picked him up in his arms, running out of the room yelling orders "Head back to the infirmary and start up the morphine, Clarisse pull out the utenicils I need to stop stitch up the tearing, Jewel go see by any of the nearest hospital if they have any 4 ounces of blood that we can use, he's lost a lot already"

By the time he knew it two of the nurses had ran out with the doctor and only one nurse was left in the room with a smile on her face. _What the hell…"_Don't worry your highness your bride will be in good hands. Ill sends a maid to come collect these sheets and burn them. Will try to give you updates on how he's doing, but I highly doubt that hell be able to do the introduction ceremony tomorrow as planned since the doctor's going to suggest 3 days of rest after the procedure". She said in high pitched voice.

"I must be leaving now, but I suggest you get dress, the maid will be here any moment" as she left her long green hair tried to keep up with her as the interference of the wind slowed them a part. She looked like a model, what the hell was she doing as a nurse? God only knows. Schneizel had just returned back to reality as the green haired witch turned back to him and giggled in amazement over the powers she had of one of the most extraordinary men in the world.

He then realized he was still in bed, underneath the bloody sheets with his hair all in a mess and reeked of sex. He darted towards his personal bathroom to wash up and turn on the shower. He moved the handle on the tub to prepare the water, as he heard giggling maiden's on the other side of his door. _Must be the maids_ he said to himself blowing it off.

He then heard his name said rather loudly and a sneering laugh after so. He was interested in what they're what talking about now. He kept the water running, so the maids would just think he was in the shower, and leaned his ear of the wooden door, to eavesdrop. "Was Schneizel ever rough with you like that Maria?" he heard from a very low pitched voice. He did not recognize the voice but he did remember Maria Rodriguez, 2nd Maid of the Maid of Round, who he had caught in his closet putting up his dress shirts and pounced on her and used her services to satisfy his own needs.

"No, of course not! I'm a grown ass woman for Christ sake! I mean I did have a fling with him but It was a trade-trade relationship, what he did to this young girl is just despicable!" she said in a worried voice. "I heard she's only seventeen years old! Half his age, that's Schneizel though, he likes them young." He heard from a different girl he seemed to have an average voice. _Well at least they believe Kanon's a girl_ .

"I-I don't think we should be talking about the prince this way. If we were ever caught gossiping about him we could be locked up or even worse!" he heard from a super high pitched girl. "Tai-na-lai, stop being worry wart, goodness now just replace the bed's sheets so we can get out of here. The prince will be done any minute now" he heard from the girl being called Christina earlier. Her words reminded him that he was supposed to be taking a shower. He jumped into the hot steamy area and washed off.

When he came out of the shower dressed in his night clothes, he just couldn't believe it. IT was 7 am in the morning. He had been awake the entire night. He walked over to where his usual hot plate of pancakes and eggs and sausage were on a golden tray layed on his new red crimson comforter with golden trim at the ends.

He went back into his closet and got dressed in his usual royal clothes to get ready for the day's schedule. After so he ate his breakfast and then he had realized something.

Instead of Kanon being his bride, he could be a servant! I mean he was easy to teach from the stories from Euphemia. And he would look adorable in a uniform, and then he could stay true to his gender so less of a kasas if anyone found out he was faking a girl.

He had to tell his sister's this.

He shot up from his seat on the edge of his bed and ran towards the door to where he was supposed to meet his siblings for a meeting. The only people who actually knew of Kanon as the neko boy he was, was: Corneila, Euphemia, Oydesseus, Dr. Takanaka, and his two personal servants, and the prince himself.

The meeting today was with all of the royal imperial family, well except his father, but the emperor could give a hell's worth about the second heir's love life. He rushed down the hall way towards the meeting hall and open the door in a dramatic slam. There sat his older brother, Corneila, Euphemia, Clovis, and his other dear siblings.

"What's with the grand entry, Schneizel? His lavender eyed elder brother said , seated at the very end of the long glass table. "Being late for your own meeting doesn't show great leadership, brother" his pink haired younger sister with a snarl kicking her boots on the table.

"I have a change of plans, dear siblings" he said, closing the giant royal golden doors behind him. He began to pace down the isle which all the females of the imperial family were seated on. "Instead of causing conteversey and the risk of discovery of Kanon Maldini being a male and becoming my bride, which could not only destroy my image of the second prince of the family. But also bring this entire family to shame." He said smirking leaning over Corneila who was tilting her chair on its back legs.

Clovis looked around at the surprising discovery that the bride his brother was supposed to marry was actually male. His brother had an irritated look on his face at this new idea. From the sounds of it, his younger brother could be thinking of letting Kanon free. This would get in the way of his plans.

"Then what do you propose how to carry out this situation, dear _brother_" he said with a monotone, which his face copied his voice. Schneizel gave his famous smirk at his brother, as he placed a hand on Cornelia's left shoulder, which made her shiver at the touch. "Easy. Kanon Maldini shall now become the 2nd Maid of Round and become my personal servant" the second prince spoke.

The first heir to the throne now had an angry expression on his pale face. Just one glance at his brother right now, and he swore, he could fall laughing in tears. [You know the expression when something is easy and mean like "Taking Candy from a baby"?]

It was like the baby giving the guy a good kick in the balls, taking his candy back. It felt…refreshing.

"But with the _cat demon's _memories lost, how could he learn so much in such a short time period" he said with a victorious grin on his 45 year old face. The blonde looked solemn at his brother, but on the inside he was growling and just wishing to be a few feet closer towards where his brother was to rip that smile right off his face.

Euphemia and Clovis gasped at this new information, while the others were unfazed, and the gentle Vice-Roy spoke up. " Kamii! I mean Kanon, doesn't have any memories of his past!" she said with a serious tone. Although at times it was hard to take the adorable princess seriously, this was a serious matter.

"Yes, but they _ will _be returned to him though" he said as he walked a few steps patting Euphemia on the back. "So nothing to worry about dear sister?" he said with a smile. "Now" he said placing a serious face to match his tone, and quickening his pace towards his brother. "We need to cancel the marriage arraignment and introductory, since those wont be needed. And after tomorrow, Kanon shall meet his new fellow maids of round" as he now stood in front of his grey platinum haired brother.

" Is that alright you're, _majesty_?" he said with a killer smile and a small glint in his eye. Odysseus…..well Odysseus might as well had been bitch slapped, because that small statement was like being slapped in the face and spit on.

"Alright now" the second prince said as a moment of silenced has passed "Thank you for coming dear siblings, please have a pleasant day" as he bowed in respect as his siblings, one by one, began to leave the royal meeting room.

He looked back to see his brother still in his seat, gazing at him with dis-ease.

He then smiled at his brother with a huge goofy grin. It felt like a knife had just stabbed the blonde in the heart, by just looking at him.

"You may think you're the King in this chess game, but remember dear Schneizel-" as he began to get up from his seat and began taking steps where now they were touching shoulders but were facing in different directions.

"I'm always one step ahead of you"

* * *

**That's Chapter Six! =D hows everyone liking the story?**

**I was at first going to make Kanon, Schneizel's bride. But now I can't even picture him only being his servant. But don't worry. It'll be fun!**


	7. No Pushover

Chapter Seven is here! :] no need to thank me, just leave me a review~

Plus, say bye bye to the cute little mindless Kanon! :] (ima miss him too T.T)

And to Eponarf and anyone wondering about he beleeding. It was NOT because he's a virgin. If you didn't notice how hardcore the intercourse was, it left kanon with tearing in his anal and injury. Now to cause anymore confusment.

Btw I love this little Ery + 's group of friends reading my story~ thanks to all of you! And I hope you enjoy the story! :DD (you're like my drugs to )

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass characters–I own this plot and Mr. Takanaka, Nurse Clarisse, Maria, Tin-na-lai, Christina, Nurse Charlene, –no questions asked ;]

**Warning: Yaoi- Lemons-Scandal-Drama. Don't read if you don't like it ;D and we all know you do!**

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince

Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

**Words/Things to Know:**

**Kanon's Cell Phone- **it's a blue enV 3 – I'm kind of obsessed with phones :]

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

**2 days later**

"Right this way, your highness" the beautiful long blonde haired maid instructed, as he followed her finger with his eyes, which pointed to the Infirmary room.

Doctor Takanaka is really going to give him a piece of his mind this time. But he has already mentally prepared for his ass whopping last night.

As soon as he thanked Christina, he opened the door to the familiar white room and walked over to the blue plastic curtain which separated the room from the patient area to the front office.

He pulled the curtains back and immediately saw what lay before him.

On the white sheeted hospital bed, laid his beloved Kanon who didn't look like anything was wrong with him to a complete stranger. But in Schneizel's eyes he immediately saw that his skin tone was practically white as a white crayon. He was practically albino.

And even worse he marks from the intercourse not only stayed on this fragile body but shown even more in purplish color.

Now this man was Schneizel El Britannia, he had seen innocent people shot to death, set on fire, practically everything imaginable that the disgusting human race could ever do to another.

But to see this happen to someone he loved. It just made himself feel like the real monster he was.

He stepped towards Kanon with regret but quickly stepped back. He didn't even deserved to lay a finger on the boy.

"Why do you seem so surprised? It is your handiwork" he heard from the doctor who was sitting in a metal chair in the corner of the room. "Because of the environment he had gotten an infection from the open wound but it's settled now with the help of medicine. I-I can't believe I trusted you with him, after all what happened the first one. This not only reflects on me as a doctor, but as you. A prince of Britannia, royal blood, I'm ashamed to even be in this room with you" the doctor snarled while grunting his teeth.

The prince only lowered his head. He knew everything the doctor said was true.

But he was _NO _pushover.

And he certainly wasn't going to start being one now.

* * *

**(Dr Takanaka's P.O.V)**

I cant believe I let him have Kanon after that..

I'm disgraced as not only as a doctor but as an human being

I thought I could trust him.

I looked up to expect to see the blonde prince's face with the expression of him begging for mercy but actually quite the opposite- he was smiling. He was showing his pearly white's with a huge evil smile.

"Is that all you have to say to me? Let me tell you something _Doctor _If you hadn't noticed that I am royalty. I can do what I want. To whoever want. Whenever I wish. And I'm not going to have a 50 year old 2 time divorced physician tell me how I should get my priorities in check" he said with a calmed tone, with his grin getting bigger by the second.

"Now,_ doc,_ could you wake up my Kanon here before I get one of your nurses to do so. I'm a busy man if you haven't noticed" he said in a impatient tone.

"Y-Yes of course" the doctor stammered to say as he walked over to the neko's side and carefully took out the needles that connected the neko from a supply of morphine hanged up in the air by a pole.

"He should wake up in just a moment" as the doctor said as he started to head towards the door. On his way out he stood next to Schneizel and in a low tone, whispered "I'm not like any of your other caretakers your highness. If I even see this boy back in my clinic, I will tell the Emperor about this" he said with bliss as he continued to walk out of the room.

* * *

**(Kanon's P.O.V- yay~ have you guys not noticed it hasn't been Kanon's p.o.v for about 4 chapters!)**

The neko opened his eyes up to a bright lit white room. He noticed an IV bag next to the bed he was laying in and scanned the room to find doctor scalpels and needles on a try at the edge of his bed.

_Am I in a hospital? _He thought to himself, and then he suddenly widened his great cerulean eyes at the sight of the person on the side of his bed.

Schneizel El Britannia.

"Where the hell am I?" he yelled as he kicked and struggled around on the bed freaking out.

The last thing he remembers before going into a deep dream was hearing something breaking close by him as he fell off the prince's bed. After that, nothing.

"What happened? I heard a crackling sound when I fell off the bed." He said with a nervous tone staring at the smiling prince.

He began to turn a deep red in the face. _Why is he starring at me like that?_ He thought to himself as he looked to the other side of him towards the clinic's brick wall, ignoring the prince's gaze at him.

"You really don't remember do you?" the prince finally spoke. "W-What do you mean remember?" the boy stammered at the prince in panic. _What the hell was he talking about! _

"You shattered your pelvis falling on the ground, but It healed up. Afterwards you became very childish and seducing and we had a bit of a fun in the bed room last night. And In the end you ended up getting tore up in that area after I had…well a bit too much fun" he sneered laughing a bit to the side.

"Anyways the doctor stitched you up and you've been resting her ever since. This has been over 4 week period" He finished off explaining smiling at the bewildered neko.

"I do not believe you" he said with a quiet tone. He couldn't of just missed all that in about a month? He known he was dreaming for a quite a bit but not 4 weeks!

"Don't believe me, aye?" the prince said while raising his fingers cupping his chin in the pose of deep thought. "Stand up, then If I'm not lying" he said with a sneer in his tone.

The pale boy did as he was asked and moved towards the ends of the bed and grabbed hold of the rail with weak strength he had, He lifted himself up onto two feet and then it all went downhill. _Ow!_ He screamed internally as he felt a pain become in between his legs and just couldn't even stand no longer than 3 more seconds. He fell into Schneizel's prepared arms, holding onto his shirt to not sink to the floor.

He hated having to be supported by this man. He'd rather fall but the pain was just too much. He just wanted to go back and lay down.

"I told you so" the prince laughed a bit at how stubborn the neko could really be. He was raised up, and over the prince's shoulder, like a new prize he had won from a carnival game.

Now this is when the teen had noticed what he was wearing. A blue hospital gown that was open in the back starting from his tail and ending where the dress ended at his knees.

Other than that, he wasn't wearing anything else at all.

He turned bright as an apple at the new breeze he felt from the air high above. "P-Put me down, now!" he yelled, attempting to kick his legs.

"You know I only love it more when you struggle" he said in a seductive manner, as he squeezed the young male's ass that was wide open to see, since it wasn't covered as well under the open, hospital gown. The neko in return gave a high pitched squeak from the assault.

The prince walked out of the recovery room and into the hallway. Luckily for Kanon's sake, no one was out this hour in the morning. He strode down the hallway with ease as he opened the door to his private chambers.

He walked over to his bed and laid the neko down on the edge, as he headed towards his

closet to find some comfortable clothes for the teen.

The teen looked around the room to see it exactly as he saw it before. The only change was the different comforter placed on the huge round bed.

He looked back at the blonde walking in the main room holding up sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

He handed them to Kanon, and sat on the bed next to the neko. "Put these on and stay in bed to rest, you can watch television-"as he stopped to point at the remote on the nightstand. "And you may call me if you have any troubles, I had bought you a cell phone and already inserted my number into it address book. It's sitting right next to the lamp on the other side of the bed." He finished off with a quick kiss on Kanon's neck.

"I must get to a meeting, so I have to get along now" he said while rising off the bed to go grab his royal silver jacket." By the way, don't let anyone come into this room. Not even the maids. You may let my sisters though since they know of this predicament."

He walked over to the door and opened it about to leave before he said his last statement. "I'll be back tonight with dinner, until then help yourself to anything in the snack box. But most importantly…Don't step foot out side of this room, understand?" he finished with a stern voice.

The male on the bed nodded, already dressed in his sweats, crawling towards the front of the bed to get under the sheets.

"Good then. See you tonight" as the prince quickly said while shutting the door.

After a moment of silence the boy crawled out of bed and crawled over to the door and got up on his knees to grab hold onto the golden knob and turned it.

_Curiosity killed the Cat._

_

* * *

_

BYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love how the cat thing comes into play and he's a neko. Haha, reviews this! Chapter eight coming out soon!


	8. Curoisty Killed the Cat

Chapter eight everyone! Wow, to me, this story is going well .w. I won't be stopping for a while so please keep enjoying the story and leave nice reviews (they're my happy drugs ^^)

In this chapter its nothing really bad…..a lemon…there's Egg Roll Oral sex too….yup I said it :]

Btw I'm going to be listing the name of the chapter next to the number of it for now so I don't forget. So yea

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass characters– I own this plot and Mr. Takanaka, Nurse Clarisse, Maria, Tin-na-lai, Christina, Nurse Charlene, –no questions asked ;]**

_Warning: Yaoi- Lemon-Drama- Ody! :D – and Eggroll oral sex….yup I said it._

Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet?

**Words to know:**

**Crawling Military style**- you know when rookies in the military at boot camps (mostly in the movies) are crawling underneath the wire stuff above them, without really using their legs, mostly by their bottom part of their arm *the part connected to the wrist* and pull their bodies across…..like that!

**Just bananas** – idk why but I can picture Kanon being allergic to bananas x] I have no clue! Something just told me he's allergic to them.

* * *

**Chapter Eight- "Curiosity killed the Cat"**

**(Kanon's P.O.V)**

The teen moved the door back as he began to crawl out of the room military style. Even though it was 6 am in the morning he could still hear voices coming from different directions in the open hall way.

He stopped to catch his breath for a moment and looked around for any doors. The first door that catch his attention was a completely white painted wooden door with golden trim. Almost the same as Schneizel's.

He began to crawl over to the door and rise back up on his knees, moving a few strands of his hair away room his face so he could see the knob, and turned it.

He widened his eyes at the scene before him.

In the room was huge black cherry desk with the man who had bought up at the auction sitting behind it, including his tanned servant standing right beside him.

They immediately noticed the neko's presence at the door.

"Mister Maldini?" the violet eyed male said behind the desk with a smirk.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_ He kept telling himself as he slammed the door back and took in deep breathes. He began crawling at a high speed but it was getting him no where fast enough as fast he was moving.

He heard footsteps approach the door and turned back to see Odysseus's servant walking behind him. Kanon quickened his pace even more but he stumbled for one second and that was all the servant needed. He zoomed over to the exhausted neko and easily picked him up in the air with his hands gripping under his arms.

"Let me go! Now!" the neko yelled struggling in the tanned male's hands. The servant didn't say a word as he walked back to the room the neko had just met eyes with his abductor.

"Jeremiah, place him in the chair" Odysseus spoke to the tanned male, and in return his wishes were granted.

Kanon stopped struggling and moved his legs up and held his arms around them, hugging him self, in a shape of a ball, never leaving his eyes off the prince.

"W-What do you want?" he stammered, leaving the prince's gaze as the older male just kept staring at him.

"It seemed you wanted something here Mr. Maldini since you came to my door un announced. But anyways, there is something I do want" he said calmly never leaving his gaze at the neko.

Kanon looked back up at the first prince. "Which is?" he said with an irritated tone. All he wanted to do was just get back to Schneizel's room as soon as possible.

"I want you to give this letter-" he stopped as he searched through his drawer and picked up a apricot colored envelope and handed it to the teen. "To Schneizel for me" he finished.

"Why can't** you** just give to him?" Kanon snarled at the heir. The prince's grin turned upside down at the back talk he was getting from the neko.

"I'm a very busy man if you hadn't noticed **cat demon**, so I cant make often visits to my brother, _like you can_" he said, as his previous smirk returned on his face. The long haired male blushed as he understood what Oydesseus meant, but didn't realized it since he was steamed over the nasty name he was given because of his feline anatomy.

"Is that all?" he said in a low whisper, wishing to get the heck out of here. "That is all, Jeremiah, escort him back to Schneizel's" he waved off to the tan servant.

Jeremiah did as he was commanded and picked up the neko once more, walking down the hallway towards the prince's chambers. He opened the door to the second heir's room and placed Kanon down on the ground.

"Have a good day" was all he ever heard from the male named Jeremiah as he walked away in the same direction from once he came from.

The neko shut the door and looked at the envelope in his hands. It was very nice, having golden trim on the edges of the rectangular packet, and had the royal initial in golden print on the front.

It was very nice, for a piece of paper.

He crawled over to the bed and climbed up, not even bothering to cover up with any sheets and just fell asleep.

* * *

**Schneizel's P.O.V**

The prince stretched with a bag of Chinese food (the maids ordered it for him but he said he would be taking it to his room) hanging on his arm as he entered his room.

The blonde smiled at the sleeping Kanon, in the exact spot he left him earlier in the day.

He placed the Chinese food on the nearest table and walked into the closet to hang up his jacket but stopped as his eye catched an un familiar envelope on a table close to the small hallway's entrance. He read the outside of the letter noticing the royal initials including his elder brother's name at the bottom of it. He picked it up and opened the envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper to read it.

_Dear Schneizel,_

_I had Kanon to give this letter to you for a reason._

The prince's eyes widened and looked back at the drooling teen on the bed. He moved his eyes back onto the letter.

_That young boy is not only a gift to you brother but a gift to me as well. Watch out for your future because it shall have many obstacles for you both. That is all._

_Your brother, Odysseus_

The prince placed the letter back on the table. _What the hell does he mean a gift to us both? Whatever it is. I'll make sure nothing bad becomes of this. _The prince thought to himself as he once again, glanced over his shoulder to the neko. He slid of his shoes as he walked over to the cat boy quietly and sat on the bed. He leaned in towards the neko's lips, and closer the little space that was left between them. Kanon felt the presence of something wet, yet hot, enter his mouth (its Schneizel's tongue, you perverts .) and began moaning from the object violating his mouth like that. He sat up towards the object and fought the warm object for dominance with his own tongue as he began to open his eyes.

He jumped out of his skin to find his reflection is the prince's lavender orbs. He stopped the kiss, coughing a bit to the side, startled by the lack of oxygen he had endured.

The prince just smiled at him, moving a bang out of Kanon's face as he said "You went along with it so don't act all surprise, think before you act" he chuckled.

"I-I was ah-asleep" the neko frowned, as his face turned bright as a tomato. The prince's grin grew even more at this and leaned down towards the neko's ear. "You're even cuter when you're flustered" the prince said, which didn't even help the tiniest bit of lightning up the deep red tint on the younger male's face.

The blonde leaned back and said "I brought Chinese food for you to eat, is there anything you're allergic too?" while getting up to the hot plastic bag on the counter to prepare plates.

"J-Just ba-bananas" the neko stammered as he looked at the empty spot where the prince had just once been.

"Um Schneizel" he said in a squeaky voice. "Yes, Kanon?" the blonde replied. "What is this around my neck?" the neko asked as he pulled on the diamond studded collar. The prince returned to his previous duties "it's a collar given from Oydesseus to you" he said a low tone.

The neko's inner rage grew at the sound of that man's name. _How dare he mark me! _He thought to himself, balling part of the comforter set in his hand, while the other was touching the bejeweled neck wear.

**(author note: sorry I just re-read that had sentence and it had some of Kanon's p.o.v at the end of that -sorry)**

"Hey-"the blonde haired male whispered to the now, startled, neko as he sat on the bed once more with two plates in his hand, handing one to his lover. " Don't let him get to your head, alright?" he finished as the neko took the plate in his free hand and felt a rough, flesh like object hold onto his dainty hand that was gripped on the fabric spread.

"I'm not" he grunted as he began inhaling the egg roll in his mouth. The prince watched as he did this getting quickly jealous of the fried entrée. _The way he's moving his mouth around it…and just taking it like that_… he thought to himself as a tent began in his pants.

The teen was the first to notice this, first staring at the prince for why he had stopped eating, and then looked down at the reason why. His face turned immediately red as he ignored to look at the prince any further. _What's wrong with him?_ He thought to himself as he moved his eyes to the last place Kanon's were looking at.

_I didn't really notice that_… he said to himself as he looked back up towards the teen who was ignoring his existence completely, which **completely** bothered the man to death.

He moved his legs onto the bed and rose up to set on his knees as he hovered over the neko. He gently took his chin in his fingers, making the boy give him complete eye contact, and boy was it worth it! _He's so innocent_ was his last through before he let ecstasy consume the rest of us brain as he planted a kiss on the teen.

The long gentle kiss turned into a hot fiery one as they entered each other's mouths, and their tongues dancing with each other.

The prince leaned all the way over during the kiss, as he had Kanon on his back, while he moved one leg over the petite body. He felt the teen struggle to disconnect their mouths as he realized what position they were on. The blonde grabbed his wrists and pulled them down like restraints when the boy struggled.

Eventually, the teen moved his head away, which left the prince's lips kissing his right ear. "Please d-don't do this…I just got STICHes" he squealed as the older male licked his apple bob.

_Heh, is that his best excuse? "_I promise to be gentle" he whispered as he moved up to remove the boy's bothersome t-shirt and throw it off to the side. He leaned back towards the pale skin kissing his chest, nipple, torso, crotch, getting moans from the amber haired boy at every single touch.

Once he was stopped by the cotton stitched sweatpants he had tog get rid of his next obstacle. He pushed the pants off and threw them away off the bed as well. He rose up, wondering why he already heard whimpering. _I haven't even touched him_ yet he grunted to himself, already a bit to eager to continue.

"Good grief, I'm so pathetic" the neko cried as his arms stretched out above his head laying on the pillow. Even though he knew the male was talking to himself mostly, he felt only a bit bad about it since he was causing him to worry.

The blonde grabbed Kanon's chin is hand to make him look into his eyes and said "You're not pathetic, on the contrary-"he smirked raising a brow "you are absolutely gorgeous" he said while scanning the boy's small body once more.

Could the boy even get any redder than he was now? Absolutely! "Now if you don't trust me, then here-" he said while lifting the neko up in the air, and laying down in the exact spot he was as he placed the teen down on his legs , with his own on each side of the prince's.

"I'll let you have control, but only this once" he winked to the neko. It felt good taking the pressure off the boy. Kanon fumbled with the metal zipper on the blonde's pants nervously. "Take your time" he said coolly, not wanting to give the guy a panic attack.

The apprehensive male placed his sweaty palms on the prince's stomach, as he raised his hips up to hover over the prince's erected organ. He slowly took in the prince's member inside of him, as he supported his balance on his hands so he wouldn't be taken whole.

"Ahh…nghh..nuh-ahh" he moaned from the feeling of his master hard member violating his insides. The platinum blonde rose up on his elbows, and gently took hold of the neko's own organ and began stroking it in a rhythmical pattern.

The neko looked up at the prince, a bit embarrassed at how harder the prince had gotten just by his gaze at him. Kanon began to thrust his hips, matching the stimulating stokes he received from the older male.

Soon, Schneizel began thrusting with him, stroking the neko even faster and with a tighter grip around his member. The two lovers never lost eye contact with each other. _He practically bouncing on me like he would on a exercise ball, but his face is just to … priceless _the prince thought to himself as he watched the vulnerable teen.

The neko's eyes were half dazed, practically barley open, with a cloudy hint of droplets forming on the outside corners of his cornea. It only brought more beauty to his sapphire eyes. The rest of his face just conflicted with the feeling of woe displayed in his eyes. His cheeks were completely flushed, and his mouth was spread wide open, as he made loud moans and quick, but deep, breaths of oxygen.

It was truly precious.

His eyes squinted, as he fingers dug onto a grip from the blonde's stomach as he rasped out "I-I'm going ta-" as he was interrupted by his back arching from the feeling of the sticky liquid fill his insides, made from the prince.

The boy then quickly came into the older male's hand as he released as well.

The teen quickly descended on top of the male, spreading the sticky substance onto both of their stomachs, pelvises, and thighs.

The prince shifted, moving the neko's body up more so his head now laid on his chest, and wrapped his arm's around the teen.

They both feel asleep to the sounds of each other's heartbeats.

Connected as one.

* * *

_Chapter Eight peeps! :DDD hope you enjoyed! Chapter nine is being written as we speak ;3 please review~_


	9. Creamy Delights

**I decided to make this is bit more fun and at least have a chapter drama-free. So this is a little fun little lemon that goes with the story the morning after :] **

**[Important Note: Starting from now I'm not going to post any comments up here….maybe at the end of the chapters] **

**Btw. This is the first time I call Kanon a "red head". His hair is an amber shade, but a paler shade of red. So please don't be upset with me. **

**(Plus I'm back at school ****sadly**** so it might take longer for the chapters to be updated~ sorry. That is all.)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass– I own this plot and the magnificent yogurt! ;D hands down.**

Warning: Yaoi -Lemon - yogurt -fair game

_Summary: Kanon Maldini, a 17 year old, beautiful pale neko boy is given to Prince_

_Schneizel as a souvenir from his older brother, Odysseus, from a business trip as a gift for his 32nd birthday. What shall happen with this story of a master and his pet? _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine- "Creamy Delights" **

**(Schneizel's P.O.V)**

**The Morning After**

Schneizel began to shift around, feeling the morning's coldness, until he noticed the small creature on his body start purring at the prince's sudden movements.

"Kanon, wake up" he whispered as continued getting up onto his elbows and finally sitting up, with the startled Kanon sitting up in his lap, scratching his head.

He opened his eyes, that were outlined with bags, which only helped to the mad expression he was making on his beautiful guise.

"Not a morning person I'm guessing?" he chuckled at the sight of the teenager.

The only response he got from the boy was a low growl.

"You know I think you're adorable when you're mad" the oldest male whispered into the blushing neko's ear. It was true after all.

Kanon was about to retaliate when he heard a growl come from the prince's stomach, and raised an eyebrow.

The blonde's facial expression became humorless at the way his lover was acting.

"Don't get cocky with _me_, Mr. Maldini" he said with an irritated tone.

Immediately after Schneizel's remark, the amber haired boy giggled at how much he could irritate his master.

_He finds this funny?_ The prince thought to him self, a bit ticked off.

"Alright, you think that's funny" he said, as he picked up Kanon and placed him on the side, as he got off the bed and ran over across the room with the sheets.

"Hey! C-Come back" the neko yelled, getting goose bumps from the loss of heat. He hurried off the bed and fell down, from the loss of energy, just one of the lovely symptoms of being fucked by the second prince of Britannia.

The prince's huge smirk couldn't grow anymore, without consuming his face.

He walked over to the collapsed Kanon and just stood by his shivering body.

"I'll pick you up, if you ask" he said with his famous devious smile.

Now even the royal prince didn't expect this.

The long haired male reached his arms out, his hands clamping down, grabbing the air that surrounded them, as he made whimpering mumbles under his breath, having an blameless expression only an angel could do.

_He makes me want to just repent all the sins I've_ _committed_ the blonde thought to him self, from the way the ivory toned angel sat on the floor, reaching for him.

He bent down holding out both his arms to the teen and then it all happened in a flash-

The sapphire eyed boy's lip curved into a smile at the now, vulnerable Schneizel.

He moved his neck, angled toward the prince's torso and head butted the prince in the stomach.

_Shit!_ Schneizel fell to the floor, hugging his stomach.

He watched as the fragile teen leaned on the wall, raising himself off the ground.

"I don't want your mercy" he snarled at the prince as he began to walk towards the miniature fridge underneath a small kitchen counter in the room.

_You're going to beg for it._

Schneizel lifted himself off the ground quietly and tackled the neko down to the ground.

They rolled on the carpet, tousling, competing who could stay on top of the other.

Of course, Schneizel won.

"Now are you hungry or do you wish for us to keep doing this until we pass out? He said exhausted.

"What's to eat?" the teen asked as Schneizel lifted off top of him and went in the back of the room, coming back wearing a yellow plush robe.

Once he saw what the prince was wearing, it finally hit him that he was still nude.

"Is there anything back there for me to wear?" he asked, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks.

"Hmmm, maybe after breakfast" the blonde said in a sarcastic tone.

_I hadn't forgotten about that hit to the stomach, darling_

The neko looked around for the comforter they had been fighting over.

"Where's the sheets?" he asked in high pitched voice. It was his only chance of not only warmth but something to cover his body.

"I threw them in the dirty laundry in the back of the closet" Schneizel finished off with an evil grin.

It was cute to see Kanon in defeat.

He walked over to the fridge, as the neko walked back over to the bed to sit down. He pulled out the only thing that was in there. Key lime pie yogurt.

"I'll text Jeremiah to come bring some breakfast up for us, because there isn't anything else to eat" as he passed Kanon a spoon and a yogurt.

He walked over to his droid and began to list the things he wished for breakfast as he heard a big slurp sound and turned around. On the bed, Kanon was practically swallowing the yogurt down from the container.

"I didn't think you were so hungry" the blonde said, mostly to himself. He would of prepared an arrangement of breakfast in advance.

The neko places the now, empty container on the bed next to him self.

"I'm not really hungry, but it tastes really good" he said with a huge smile on his face to the other male.

Schneizel wasn't a big yogurt fan, but he could tolerate it. Plus it was small and convenient enough for on the go.

He watched as the now, bright cerulean eyes stared at the last unopened yogurt in the prince's hand.

An idea popped in his head.

After today, he would seriously respect the person who made the creamy delight.

* * *

**(Kanon's P.O.V)**

Schneizel walked out of the main bedroom towards the bathroom and closet.

_Ugh, I want that yogurt; it's utterly delicious_ the amber haired boy agonized.

His master walked back in the room, not carrying the dessert the neko was craving for a few seconds ago.

_Wait…I smell it_ he said to himself as he lifted his head up high sniffing the air, trying to locate where his beloved yogurt was.

He crawled towards the smell of the luscious treat and ended at the sight of Schneizel.

"No way" he mumbled, blushing. He couldn't _see_ the yogurt. But by _God_, he could smell it.

This was _not_ good.

The blonde walked over to the edge of the bed where the neko was still on all fours, and sat down right next to him.

"I sawd you coud hav sume yougort" the prince slurred, and the neko quickly knew why of his disability to speak properly.

He crawled into his master's lap. Sitting up with his legs on each side of the prince's, the neko leaned in to the prince's lips and swerved his tongue into the blondes mouth.

"mngg…mm..ngh" the amber haired boy moaned.

He began licking around, taking a few seconds each to swallow down the yogurt.

He closed his eyes, as the blonde moved his hand to grip onto the neko's hair, deepening their make out session.

_This feels…too wonderful…it's like I'm on Cloud 9_ the neko thought to himself, practically out of it. He was loosing his control from all this lust.

The teen began to moves his hips back and thrust into the prince's stomach, grinding on his thighs and manhood, which began to rise.

The blonde began moaning at the sudden, but seductive pressure he felt on his groin.

The neko felt a sticky but sweet smelling substance being rubbed onto his own.

He broke apart from the male and looked up at his master.

"Really? Yogurt, _there_" he emphasized, on the heating-up organ that he was grinding against.

"For _certain_ reasons" the prince whispered in the neko's ear, before he nipped at the red head's cartilage.

The teen arched his neck back at the sensation, feeling the blonde leaving kisses on his ear with nips here and there.

He slid his bottom up, taking the yogurt covered member in whole.

He tensed up, and was about to shrill before the blonde leaned in towards him and kissed him, mouth wide open.

The blonde moved his hands onto Kanon's hips and moved them to the rhythm of his thrust.

The neko buried his silent moans in the two lover's lustful oral tussle, from the heated creamy delight and hard organ assaulting his insides.

He broke apart from the kiss, using his high pitched voice as always "Im a-about to cu-"he shrilled being cut off by the prince's forceful smooch.

The blonde pulled apart from the kiss, whispering "Wait for me" he said smiling at the dazed Kanon: speeding up his thrusts inside of the neko.

The teen's moans became louder and louder, until he gasped as both of them released, together. The sticky, warm liquid, which was mixed with small amounts of the malleable desert, dripped out of the neko's whole.

The neko leaned into the prince's chest, with his arms wrapped around the highness's broad neck.

The prince looked down at his ruined comforter, and chuckled "I'll have to get the maids to burn these sheets later" he said, grinning at the exhausted Kanon.

"Maybe…not…just..yet" the neko whispered through gasps for air.

"What did you order for breakfast?" he said, looking up at the prince, who never wanted to leave his gaze off that boy's luscious body.

"More yogurt" he chuckled, as they both smiled at each other.

Having many more eventful adventures with that creamy delight, all day long.

* * *

_I thought this was the most cutest, smuttiest, lemon I've ever written~ review :]_


End file.
